The True Wolfbane
by Pinnicle of Wierdness
Summary: When Morgra returns, she plots revenge on the family for destroying her plans. A man known as Sephiroth is known to be the true Wolfbane. Will Larka be able to put a stop to Morgra's Plans once again? More information inside.
1. Prologue

**In this story, Larka is not dead, and the crossover is with Final Fantasy VII.**

**

* * *

**

**The True Wolfbane**

**_Prologue _**

_I just don't understand the Sight, what else does this power have? _Larka thought to herself for a second. She sat by the river, looking into the water, trying to find the answer. Soon her mate , Kar, walked up to her. "Larka, what is it? What do you see?"

"I'm trying to figure out what other powers the Sight has. I feel as though an evil spirit has arrived on our land. I'm kind of afraid to find out who or what it is." She told him.

Kar just sat there for a second, he too had a bad feeling about what was to come. "Oh my..." Larka stammered as she saw the image in the water. "What is it? What do you see?"

"I see Morgra! She's alive! And she isn't alone." said Larka. What she saw was a man, he had long white hair, a black coat with white shoulder pads, and a sword that was curved and twice as long as a regular sword.

"Is this man... the true Wolfbane?!" Larka shuddered.

"I thought your brother was Wolfbane... there can't be two."

"This man's power feels different. It feels... stronger."

* * *

"I'm surprised that you have so much power, you really are the true Wolfbane." said Morgra

"Please... call me... Sephiroth. I'm the last of the race known as the Cetra, and now I have returned. I thank you for ressurecting me."

"Well, Sephiroth... with you as the true Wolfbane, we shall be able to wreak havoc among the free wolves, and the world of men."

* * *

**So far all I can think of is the prologue. If you have any Ideas please send them to me or post them in a review.**


	2. Who is Sephiroth

Morgra and Sephiroth walked down to a nearby village that was in the valley. "Sephiroth... could you escort me down into the valley to get me some food? I have not eaten for days." asked Morgra. "There is a village in the valley, we could go there." said Sephiroth. Morgra thought about this, even with her powers, she could be easily dominated by humans. But she had Wolfbane with her. "Maybe while we're there, you could show the humans your powers."

Sephiroth looked at this window of opportunity. But soon he was wondering how he got to this world, and how he was known as Wolfbane. "Morgra... could you explain to me... how you summoned me?" asked Sephiroth.

"As well as I could remember. With each resurrection, costs the life of another. You were resurrected, there is a difference with them both. I can summon spirits of the dead, but not the dead itself. To summon the dead, it requires a sacrifice." Morgra explained. "I had to sacrifice one of my kind to summon you." Morgra continued.

Sephiroth just looked at Morgra with an un-interested look. "I will take you down to the village, But we have to keep a low profile... at least for a little while."

* * *

Larka was stunned with what she just learned. Huttser and Palla were shocked also. "What makes you think, that this human you speak of, is Wolfbane. It can't be possible." Huttser yelled.

"It is! I saw him, I could even feel his power!" said Larka. "I believe Morgra summoned him to get her revenge on the free wolves. But this human, his powers are unheard of."

"What do you mean?" asked Palla. "I don't know... I never saw this man use his power." said Larka.

Fell walked in with Slavka and heard what they were talking about. "The true Wolfbane?" asked Slavka. "Why do you give in to such superstition?" she said. "There is only one Wolfbane. And that is Fell."

"Fell is my brother, and he has a kind heart. Fell wouldn't want to kill the lives of innocent wolves like Morgra would."

"How would you know that Larka?" Slavka asked.

"When he was Wolfbane, he hesitated to kill us. And then he went back to the old Fell we all loved." Larka retorted.

"Only because you got into his demonic mind!"

"Slavka! That's enough!" Huttser yelled at Slavka. "I will not have my son be called a Demon." The argument went on. Everyone began arguing so much, they didn't even notice another presence among them. Soon, Larka was the only one who noticed this trespasser. "Everyone, we have an intruder!" Larka yelled. Huttser was the first to confront him. "Who are you?" He growled. "Wouldn't you like to know?" said this mysterious trespasser. He was a wolf with a black and red fur coat. Everyone found it strange that his fur looked like this. "My name is Vincent. This 'Wolfbane' you speak of... I know who he is. This human's name is Sephiroth, the most powerful human in the universe. I've had a few run-ins with him before." he told them. "So has my friend."

"You have seen him before?" asked Larka.

"We faught him numerous times, and it looks like we have to kill him again." said Vincent.

"How?! We can't fight a human, especially one like Sephiroth!" said Larka.

"We should let my friend explain. Yet we have to find him."

* * *

Well thats all I got for now. Please Review.


	3. Larka meets Cloud

"Cloud... Where are you?" Vincent called. Larka and her friends were not too sure about trusting Vincent. And they all highly doubted the fact of being able to defeat Sephiroth. Larka began to feel susspicious towards Vincent when she heard something in the trees. "Vincent... is that you?"

"Yes Cloud. It's me." Larka saw what was in the trees, and another wolf had jumped from the tree branches and stood next to Vincent. He had absolutely gold fur all over him. Larka and Kar wondered why the two wolves look like this. They obviously did not look normal.

Vincent looked back to Larka and said. "This is the one who defeated Sephiroth..."

"My name is Cloud. I'm the one who defeated Sephiroth." The gold wolf told them. Larka stood there, confused. How was a wolf able to beat a human? "How were you able to kill Sephiroth? You're not human..."

Cloud looked at Vincent and nodded his head. "We are not wolves..."

"Then what are you?" asked Slavka. "We are technically humans. But we have the ability to shape-shift..." said Vincent. Before Slavka could ask again. Vincent and Cloud both changed shape and went back to being human. Larka, Kar, Huttser, Palla, and Slavka had jumped out at the two humans. But they forgot the two were just as powerful as Sephiroth. Cloud just held out his hand and shot a fire ball at Slavka, causing her to fly back and hit a tree. The others stopped dead in their tracks.

"Hear us out. We are not here to fight you or kill you. We just came here to destory Sephiroth once and for all." said Cloud.

"How can this be possible?!" asked Palla. Cloud just looked at the she-wolf and said. "Because I use Materia." Cloud held up his hand and his wrist was glowing from inside his skin. It had somewhat of a ocean blue color. Palla took a mental note of what Cloud was showing her.

"What is Materia?" asked Fell.

"Materia is the form of magic me and Vincent use. It's what allowed me to have the ability to shape shift."

"What about Vincent?"

"He was given that ability, but he won't say how."

Larka was amazed... she wondered what Materia acctually looked like. "If you want to stand a chance against Sephiroth, you should learn how to use Materia." said Cloud.

To be continued.


End file.
